solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Njorthos Pantheons
The various pantheons primarily worshiped in Njorthos. Brondheim Pantheon Guldranir: God of Storms and Runes. Missing. Presumed Dead. Former leader of the human pantheon in Brondheim. Fondly remembered as a wise leader. One of the major supporters of the Godspact. Creator of the Fulmari Dwarves, and still worshiped by them, as well as many humans and other races. It is theorized that his absence is related to the appearance of monstrous wolves and ravens, which were once his animals. Jalfriga: Goddess of Mists and Dreams. A reclusive goddess, and wife of Guldranir. Her magics allow her to see into the future, and so she is occasionally sought after by mortals for guidance, but she does not give her boons easily as she only rewards the perceptive and humble. Her animals are the heron and cat. Her view of the Godspact is unknown. Bronrym: God of Thunder and Rain. Current leader of the human pantheon in Brondheim. His animals are the ram and eagle. He rewards strength and tenacity among his followers. He respects the spirit of the Godspact but he's frustrated being forced into inaction by it. His three demigod children (two boys and a girl) on Solthris help him skirt the letter of it to keep the myriad evils trying to claw back into the world at bay. Hafrjal: God of the Sea, Wind and Storms. A wise god, he is the father of Frimir and Frimia, and supporter of the Godspact. His worshipers believe he created the oceans and all its bounty, and the rivers are his hands that irrigate the land. He rewards patience and duty, but punishes negligence and mindlessness. His animals are the pike fish, elk and the kraken. Silda: Goddess of Gold and Blood. Well loved as an arbitrator of conflict, whether through diplomacy or battle. Her animals are the bee and swan. Silda is a firm believer in the potential of mortals for both good and evil, and feels it is the gods responsibility to both guide them, and set an example for them to follow. She rewards generosity and loyalty amongst her worshipers. Mimorri: God of Secrets and Wisdom. Not the creator of gnomes, but their patron. His animals are otters and owls. Beheaded during the Godswar, his head was reanimated by Guldranir and hidden in a magic well. It is said he is able to see and hear from every body of water and every tree in Brondheim, and he gives counsel to Bronrym and the other gods. He rewards curiosity and discretion in his followers. Frimir: God of Harvest and Freedom. In the early days of the world Frimir traveled frequently, often times bringing other gods from Brondheim with him, and has made many friends across Solthris, and as a result he's regarded as protector of travelers, outcasts, and strangers. His animals are the boar and deer. He rewards compassion and integrity in his followers. Frimia: Goddess of Love and Battle. Known for her candor and fervor, she is a favorite goddess of the young and young at heart. Her animals are the lynx and shrike. Not a fan of the Godspact, vocally, due to feeling the gods ought to live alongside mortals, and is pained when mortals die or suffer due to the Pact. She favors sincerity and confidence in her worshipers.Category:Pantheons Category:Brondheim Category:Deities Category:Njorthos